


Wunder Shortage

by JupiterLife



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterLife/pseuds/JupiterLife
Summary: The Wunder seems to be weakening rapidly in the town of Nevermoor. Morrigan’s condition is degrading exponentially at the same time.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Wunder Shortage

Morrigan was hot. Lying in the shade of a tree in the Deucalion’s garden with Jack and Jupiter, she tried by all means to ignore the overwhelming heat of this summer day. Fortunately, the shade of the tree on which she and Jack were leaning on gave them a minimum of freshness.

" I can’t do it anymore, " Jack moans, shaking his fan no matter how in a vain attempt to cool off.

" Stop complaining, " launches Jupiter absently, sunglasses on his nose, obviously not bothered by the sun tapping his red head. " Winter is finally over, you should be delighted "

Amused to see her patron trying to sunbathe, Morrigan could not help but laughing. He didn't seem to realize that he was dangerously taking the color of a vanilla / strawberry ice cream.

" Why are you laughing ? " He asks her suspiciously, theatrically dropping his glasses on the tip of his nose.

" Are you sure you don't even want to put on just a sprig of sunscreen, Jupiter ? " She tries one last time.

" No Mog, I want to tan faster. Frank told me that it was easier without protection " 

Lying back comfortably in the grass, he seemed happy with himself, impatient to see the result of his little tanning session.

" Uncle Jove, " then comments Jack, weary. " Are you sure you want to listen to Frank's advice on how to be less pale ? "

" Yeah, " adds Morrigan. " The advice of an vampire dwarf, above all " 

Without a word, Jupiter sighed heavily before removing his glasses and picking up his blanket.

" It doesn't matter, it's too hot anyway, " he growls, going towards the hotel.

" We were just kidding, Uncle Jove ! " Exclaims Jack, a half open eye.

" I have work to do, " he mumbles, making a vague gesture of his hand before closing the door of the hotel behind him.

" I think he’s upset, Jack, " said Morrigan, feeling a little guilty.

" Maybe, but at least thanks to us it doesn’t look like a crayfish "

Shrugging, finally agreeing with him, she got up in her turn to go back inside. She really didn't understand why she went outside when it was much cooler in the hotel.

" Where are you going ? " Jack asks her.

" I go back inside, I'm starting to be super tired "

" But it’s only two o'clock ! " He exclaims, disappointed.

" Yeah well, it’s not my fault, " she says before resuming the path of Deucalion.

There were a bunch of customers inside. All crammed into the Music Room, where a very powerful air conditioning had been installed, they listened with great attention Jupiter tell them about his adventures in his League of Explorers.

Sometimes Morrigan forgot that her patron, other than being the owner of this wonderful hotel, was also a great explorer having discovered a lot of wonderful and extremely dangerous places that even in her wildest dreams, she could never visit.

While the customers were laughing at one of his jokes, Jupiter noticed her in the lobby and gave her a discreet little wink. A big smile on her lips, she greeted him before going up the stairs to go to her room. She was so tired... yet she had slept a lot last night. 

Entering in her room with a perfect temperature, Morrigan didn’t lose an instant, and threw herself on her bed. Only five minutes later, she fell asleep.

She didn't really know how long she had slept, but as soon as she woke up when Jupiter appeared in her room, she didn't feel very well, and the night was already beginning to fall.

" Well then Mog, " he exclaims, visibly surprised. " It's almost nine o'clock, what are you still doing in bed ? " 

Feeling nauseous, Morrigan cautiously sits on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Jupiter shook his head in amusement, and opened the window wide.

" You need to ventilate your room a bit, it's great outside "

But Morrigan didn’t agree at all, it was extremely cold. It was refrigerated.

" Jupiter, please, just close the window, it's cold, " she shivers.

" But what are you talking about, Mog ? Everyone in the hotel is dying of heat. We all are in the Music Room to relax together with the air conditioning "

Morrigan doesn’t answer. She was cold, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, trying to warm herself up as she could.

" Mog, are you sure everything is fine ? " Jupiter asks as he approaches her, worried.

But without giving him time to get closer, she felt stronger nausea than the others arrived. She then ran to her bathroom and vomited the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Jupiter ran to her side, holding her hair back, gently stroking her back in an attempt to appease her, a slightly disgusted face.

" Well Mog, you must have had quite a sunstroke... you have a fever "

When Morrigan’s nausea had subsided, Jupiter helped her wash her face, and took her to her bed to make her comfortable.

" Get some rest, Mog, I'm going to ask Martha to bring you some tea and something to eat, okay ? You'll feel better tomorrow after a good night's sleep "

Shaking her head weakly, Morrigan closed her eyes, trembling.

" You will really have done everything, " she hears Jupiter laughing out of her room, before closing the door a few seconds later.

But, it turned out that Jupiter had been wrong. From then on, Morrigan’s condition worsened dangerously. She only woke up to go to vomit, or when the pain was unbearable. Jupiter, worried about her condition, called a doctor a few days later. She heard their voices, distant, too weak to speak.

" Is it serious ? " She hears Jupiter whispers. 

Morrigan didn’t like this intonation of voice. She felt like she was on her deathbed. Feeling another nausea, she made a strange sound, a groan mixed with a complaint. Jupiter rushed to her bedside, a bowl in his hand, helping her to relieve herself.

" Doctor, Please. You can see that she’s in terrible shape. It is not a simple sunstroke ! "

" I'm sorry Captain, but there is nothing I can do to relieve her more... if even the drugs don't work, I can't do anything else "

" But there must be something to do ! " He cries, out of himself. " We can't leave her like that, her condition is deteriorating day by day ! And with the Wunderground no longer working... I can't even take her to the hospital ! "

" It's strange, it has never stopped working since it was created years ago "

Morrigan was surprised to hear Jack's voice coming from her left. Turning her head slightly, she saw him sitting in her octopus-shaped chair. He seemed extremely tense.

" Uncle Jove, " he adds, nervous. " It isn’t normal. There are power cuts everywhere in the city, all the energies dependent on the Wunder weaken... And now, Morrigan finds hersel in this state. There is obviously a connection " 

Silence ensued. Then Jupiter broke the ice.

" No matter what is happening, I will no let Morrigan fall. Okay, Mog ? " He adds, shaking her hand tightly.

She nodded as best she could. Caressing the back of her hand for a few seconds, Jupiter covered her with the blanket before heading towards the doctor again.

" I will contact people who may be able to help. But I don't want to leave her in such a state. Please... would you accept to watch her while I’m away ? Jack will be there if you need anything ! "

" North, you can't be serious. I have other clients to see, you know ! "

" I would pay you double ! " He cries, begging. " Please... she's just a little girl. Are you going to let her wither away ? " 

The doctor glanced at the girl. Drinking from her glass of water with Jack's help, she seemed to come straight out of a horror movie. Sighing out of spite, he observed Jupiter in the eyes for a few seconds.

" Well, okay. But you have to pay me triple "

Jupiter closed his eyes in relief, taking a deep breath.

" Thank you, thank you very much ! I would pay you quadruple ! " He exclaims, shaking the old doctor's hand vigorously.

" The triple will suffice, North "

" The quadruple ! " He insists, already with his nephew, who was by Morrigan’s side. " Jack ! I'm going to come back very quickly, but I want you to stay with Mog while I'm away, is that clear ? You listen to absolutely everything the doctor tells you, and you do what Fenestra tells you to do "

Jack nodded, looking serious. Satisfied, Jupiter ruffled his hair before heading to Morrigan.

" Mog, can you hear me ? " He asks her, looking worried, grabbing her frozen hand in his.

" Yes..."

Her voice was only a whisper, but Jupiter accommodated it.

" I will be back very soon. I'll find out what's going on and treat you, I promise. You will feel better in no time "

Kissing her quickly on her hot forehead, he was going to drop his habds, but with all the strength she had left, Morrigan caught him by the sleeve of his coat. He watched her, confused.

Too exhausted to speak, she opened her arms weakly. Jupiter understood immediately. She needed to be hugged.

" Oh, Mog... "

Without hesitation, Jupiter hugged her tightly. Morigan wanted to cry, so much that the contact of her patron make her feel good. After a long minute, Jupiter finally separates from her candidate, a faint smile on his lips.

" Hold on, Mog. Okay ? Rest. Jack and the doctor won't take their eyes of you until I get back "

Drained of her energy following this roller coasters of emotions, Morrigan didn’t have the strength to stay awake more, and fell again from sleep. Jupiter replaced the blanket a second time, and turned to Jack again.

" Take care of her. If there is any concern, you contact me immediately "

He squeezed his nephew's shoulder before leaving the room, worried. When he closed the door behind him, he surprised Martha, Charlie and Kedgeree, all three of them in the corridor, patiently attending to the news. Fen wasn’t far, washing herself. But anyone who knew her well enough noticed that she was only doing it to look nonchalant. In truth, she was as anxious as the rest of the group.

" How is she going ? " Hurries to ask Martha, her face bathed in old tears.

Jupiter was heartbroken. He didn't like seeing his friends so sad.

" She’s really not well, " he admits. " Her condition is deteriorating from hour to hour. But I will find a solution right away, I promise you. I... I see her Wunder evaporating from her body at an astounding speed, so at least I already have the shadow of a track "

" North... " Kedgeree whispers, the horror painting on his face. " What would happen if all her Wunder will leave her body ? " 

Fenestra suddenly stopped washing herself, Martha and Charlie held their breath, and Jupiter turned pale. They knew perfectly well what would happen. She would die. Shaking his head, refusing to think of such a thing, Jupiter looked at them serioulsy.

" Don't think about that. Me alive, it will never happen "

With these words, he immediately goes to his office to contact the Stealth. They had to start by finding out what was going on with the Wunderground, and why the Wunder seemed to evaporate over the hours. Directly calling the Stealth chief, Jupiter's hands were trembling. Adrenaline was flowing through his veins.

" Inspector River, what can I do for you ? " 

" River, it's Captain North. I'm calling for intervention authorization "

A weary sigh was heard on the ligne.

" North... I was surprised not to have had a call from you yet. I decline your authorization request "

" River, be reasonable. Without me you will never find out what's going on in our city. You know you need me "

" North, you’re not an inspector, how many times do I have to tell you ? Your place in the Society does not give you all the rights to... "

" River, my candidate is on the verge of death. She’s only twelve. I... I don't have more time to waste yet. To tell the truth, I didn't really call to ask for permission. But to warn you that I would intervene anyway "

" North... "

The Inspector's voice was strangely soft.

" You know what she is, " he cuts her. " I was forced to tell your men and women about her Knack. You know as well as I do that something has gone wrong with the Wunder, and that Morrigan’s state has something to do with what's happening "

Therés a silence of a few seconds, punctuated by brief sighs from the Inspector's part, and the stressed footsteps of Jupiter, walking up and down in his office.

" Join us on the quay of Gossamer. We found something an hour ago "

Relieved, Jupiter stopped for a moment to turn in circles. Eyes closed, head back, a smile of deliverance took place on his face. He would have intervened anyway, but having the Stealth on his side will undeniably helped him a lot.

" Thank you, River "

" Don't make me regret it, North "

Then she hung up. Not wasting time, Jupiter hurriedly left his office. He paid no attention to anyone as he stepped out of the Deucalion, stuck in his thoughts. The state of Morrigan terrified him, and this story of Wunder announced nothing good. If it was really about to disappear completely from Nevermoor, the Free State would be at the mercy of the Republic, and Morrigan... Morrigan would not survive. 

His determination having intensified, Jupiter accelerated hi pace. Thanks to his Knack, he could see fear in the hearts of the people passing by his side. There were these Wunder trails that escaped from each building, and joined to head in the same direction. A thicker trail than the others came out of Morrigan’s room. With a tight heart, he concentrated on the road again.

Walking at breakneck speed, he clung barely ten minutes later with all his strength onto the cable of the Brolly Rail, trying to get to the nearest Wunderground station. A few turns later, Jupiter jumped to the first station presenting itself to him. Descending the stairs, and the countless secret doors, narrow passages, he finally arrives on the quay of Gossamer. Still abandoned and lazy, there was a whole patrol of Stealth, observing the surroundings.

But what jumped to Jupiter's eyes the second he landed on the quay was the amount of Wunder that seemed to be absorbed by the tunnel leading to the Republic. He felt his heart pounding. He now knew exactly what was going on.

" Pretty impressive, isn't it ? "

Inspector River, a young woman in her thirties, black skin, her Chief Inspector's uniform on her back, stopped by Jupiter, arms crossed. They both had their eyes fixed on the Wunder escaping in the darkness of the tunnel. It was a breathtaking sight. But also frightening and announcer of misfortunes, remembered Jupiter just in time.

" River, I need to speak to you in private "

Nodding professionally, the Inspector ordered her men and women to stay alert, before following Jupiter a little further down the station, where no one could hear them.

" What did you want to talk to me about ? "

" River... it's him "

" Who are you talking about, North ? " She sighs, ready to hear one more of his wacky theory.

" I think you know perfectly well who I am talking about. It's Ezra Squall. And deep down, you know this very well "

The Inspector jumped at the cursed name, before glaring at him.

" I knew it was a bad idea to let you take part in the investigation ! " She rebels. " The Wundersmith ? What’s next ? "

" Don’t be stupid ! " Exclaims Jupiter, losing patience. " You are fully aware that this monster saw my candidate more that one time during the last two years thanks with the help of the Gossamer ! And nobody in the Republic is aware of the existence of the Free State. It can only be him "

The Inspector was pale, and watched Jupiter with empty eyes.

"No... not him. Not again "

" We have to react, and quickly. We’ll maybe find a chance to stop him. He’s trying to absorb all the Wunder present in Nevermoor to have enough energy to return here. With his real body. If we find a way to stop the Wunder, we... "

The end of his sentence died. In truth, there was a solution. And Jupiter knew it was the only way out.

" North, what solution ? "

" I... no, it's... "

" North, " growls the Inspector. " Don't make me regret bringing you here ! If you’re hiding essential informations, I’ll have to arrest you ! " 

But Jupiter didn't have time to respond to anything. Suddenly, the quay of the Gossamer trembled, and the Wunder stirred. It was escaping through the tunnel faster and faster. At the same time, a burning paper appeared out of nowhere in Jupiter's hands. At first too distrait by the situation which was degenerating, he didn’t pay more attention to the note that had just been sent to him. He received ten a day. But when he read Jack’s name there, his heart missed a beat.

" Morrigan’s condition is getting worse, you absolutely have to come back, the doctor doesn't know what to do anymore "

His nephew's handwriting was shaky. Not losing a single second, ignoring the inspector's complaints, Jupiter started to run with all his might outside the quay, despite the Wunder going mad all around him. Fear clouded his mind, imprisoned his reason, and drove him almost mad. If he lost Morrigan... no. No, it was impossible. He won’t lose her. Never. Traveling again on the Brolly Rail - which was going far too slowly according to him - Jupiter prayed to all the Gods and their Heavens that Morrigan would cling to life as hard as he clung to his umbrella, holding him from crash on the ground.

Fifteen minutes later, Jupiter ran with the energy of despair to the Deucalion. Much more of Wunder escaped from Morrigan’s bedroom. Terrified, ignoring the frightened customers because of the events which tried with his arrival to be reassured, he stepped over the stairs one by one, arriving sliding halfway on the ground in front of Morrigan’s room.

He could hear the girl's heartbreaking complaints, and Jack's voice trying to reassure her. Without hesitating any longer, he opened the door. And, despite the fact that he had mentally prepared himself along the way to face something emotionally very complicated, he didn't expect to be torn apart from the inside.

Morrigan was crying. Blood was running from her nose, and she was screaming in pain. Jupiter could not bear to see her in such a state. She had experienced too much horror. It wasn’t fair. She deserved to be happy, never to suffer in her whole life. 

He took a quick step towards her, and tried as best he could to calm her down. But it was mission impossible. No matter how hard he tried to hug her, lengthen her, make her walk, mop her forehead, the Wunder escaping from her body drove her mad, and made her lose a lot of blood.

" Mog, please calm down, calm down... "

But she wasn’t listening. She was just screaming, screaming to tear her vocal cords apart. She was dying in the most painful way possible. But it was out of the question. Jupiter then grabbed Morrigan’s face between his hands, and forced her to look into his eyes.

" Mog, I know you’re suffering. But listen to me. You have to call the Wunder. Call him, return it to you. I know, it will be extremely painful, but it's the only way to get you out of it, and save Nevermoor at the same time "

Her face destroyed by pain, Morrigan shook her head vigorously, still in the hands of her patron.

" No, no, " she moans. " I can't, I can't, it hurts too much ! "

" Of course you can do it. Mog, you’re the most courageous person that could exist on this earth. You’re able to do it. And I would be next to you. Everything will be over soon. I promise you "

Morrigan watched Jupiter, trembling in pain. And then, gently, she closed her eyes. Jupiter withdrew his hands, and watched the broken heart Morrigan start screaming in pain as she summoned the Wunder.

" UNCLE JOVE, TELL HER TO STOP ! YOU CAN SEE THAT SHE’S SUFFERING TOO MUCH ! " Jack yells, crying hot tears.

" I CAN'T, JACK ! IT'S THE ONLY WAY ! "

Jupiter, Jack and the doctor watched Morrigan, now also bleeding from the eyes, screaming in pain. Everything around fell, tore, or flew. An astronomical quantity of Wunder was flying into the room.

" MOG, HOLD ON, YOU'RE ALMOST THERE, YOU CAN DO IT ! " Jupiter cries, watching his candidate losing her mind.

Seeing her suffer like this made him want to die right away. And yet, Morrigan held out. Despite the pain, despite the lost blood, despite the fever, Morrigan uses an unexpected force. She summoned the Wunder so hard that her body began to levitate above her bed. It entered the room more and more quickly, before merging with Morrigan. It happened so quickly that Jupiter and the others were dazzled, and fell to the ground. They heard only a distant howl, and saw only a white light through their closed eyes. Then nothing.

Cautiously opening his eyes, Jupiter barely had time to get up and catch Morrigan before she hit the ground. She was unconscious, but she was breathing. She had succeeded. Morrigan had saved Nevermoor. And herself, at the same time. Jupiter felt so light that he began to cry hot tears, smiling stupidly, hugging Morrigan strongly in his arms.

" It's over Mog, you can rest now. You did a good job "

Jack half crawled towards Morrigan and Jupiter.

" She... is she okay ? " He whispers, in shock.

Jupiter nodded. With Jack's help, he got up and put Morrigan back in her bed. The old doctor was still sitting on the ground, looking traumatized. He wiped his forehead with the help of one of his handkerchiefs. Without doubt the most improbable event that he had to experience in his entire medical career.

Empty of any energy, Jupiter fell from fatigue on a chair by Morrigan’s bedside. Eyes closed, rubbing his face, he was so delivered that he felt like he had been freed from the weight of weightlessness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I’m really not proud of it so I hope you liked it anyway ❤️ 
> 
> It was a one shot.


End file.
